Pallasite
Pallasite is the gemsona version of N.R. Wynter's character Hailey. A defective Gem who once served the Great Diamond Authority now resides on Earth as a mailman working in a big city. Appearance Pallasite is close to passing off as a human. Her skin has a light orange tone and decorated with small freckles. She's as tall as an average human woman with a lanky body frame. Pallasite has a rectangular head with sharp jawline, big eyes, an upturned nose, and a large overbite with a visible tooth gap. When she smiles, she has noticeable dimples. Because she was formed without her lower legs, she wears limb enhancers. Her outfit consists of a full black body suit and silver metal plates seen on her chest and arms. Depending on the location, an orange and brown belt or band attach the plates to her body. Pallasite is covered in protective gear, wearing a helmet with yellow muffs and elbow and kneecap pads. The helmet has a visor and tints the top portion of her face in a dark orange color. Her red poofy hair pools down from her helmet and wraps around her head. Pallasite's limb enhancers are modified from normal ones seen on Gems like Peridot as it has two sets of wheels on the front and heel of the foot. Her gemstone is located on her naval. Personality A chipper, happy Gem who always has a smile on her face. Pallasite is very optimistic and has a positive outlook on life. Being a social butterfly, she loves talking with others and making new friends. Very talkative and prone to talking over others or unable to stop once she starts. This isn't intentional, but Pallasite hasn't made an effort to fix it. She also can't keep secrets and not a stranger to give out personal information. A bit brash, but has a big heart. Pallasite likes to be a big motivator to others. She herself has clear goals on what she wants to do and achieve and wants to give this confidence to others. Loves to hear about the hopes and dreams of others, she'll actively encourage them to proceed them. Pallasite undermines the consequences of her actions. In fact, she doesn't put in a lot of thought into what she does most of the time. Pallasite isn't afraid of a lot of things and this courage has lead her to make many mistakes. It doesn't help she's oblivious of many things, including people and their feelings. Pallasite is simple minded. Being used to Gems who act similar to her, she can't really understand how any one would act or think differently. Thus, it also gives her a stubbornness that's not easily broken. Abilities As an Era 2 Gem, Pallasite doesn't have abilities that Era 1 Gems have, like shape shifting. As a non-combat Gem, Pallasite has no experience in fighting. She is much better regarding to navigation. Unable to generate her lower legs, she wears limb enhancers. This however doesn't hinder her other Gem abilities. Fusions List of fusions for Pallasite. Skillsets: Enhanced Speed: Thanks to her limb enhancers, Pallasite can travel great distances in a short timespan. Unique Abilities: * Magnetism Manipulation: Pallasite has minor manipulation over existing magnetism. ** Compass Sense: Pallasite has a natural sense of direction. By sensing nearby magnetic fields, she can use it to navigate and locate areas of interest. ** Magnetokinetic Flight: This gives Pallasite the ability to levitate, glide, and fly by manipulating magnetic fields. ** Metal Manipulation: Pallasite has limited control over certain metals like iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys. History Pallasite was created early in Era 2. Despite her chattiness, she was able to efficiently deliver messages or packages to clients all over Gem Homeworld and its colonies. However, on one of her assignments, the coordinates were incorrectly submitted which got Pallasite lost and ended up on Earth. Over time she began to love the planet and human culture and decided to give up her former life to live in a big city. She was able to get a job at the postal office there and has been working there ever since. She dreams of working as a chef at a restaurant after falling in love with cooking and human cuisine. Trivia * She has a slight southern drawl. * Pallasite was mainly chosen for Hailey because of its metaphysical properties. * Originally, she was going to be Hailey's Comet Opal. Gemology * Pallasite is a stony-iron meteorite. * It consists of centimeter-sized olivine crystals in an iron-nickel matrix. ** Pallasite may also have minor constituents, including schreibersite, troilite, chromite, pyroxenes, and phosphates. * The current theory of where pallasites come from the interfaces of stony mantles and metal cores of a layered planetoid. * Only 61 pallasites are known to date. * There are four accounts of observed falls so far. They took place in Italy, Japan, and two in Russia. * Although pallasites are rare, there are many locations around the world that yielded large findings. * Currently the largest pallasite meteorite is located in Brenham, Kansas of the United States with a mass of mass of 650 kilograms (1,430 lb). It was discovered in October, 2005 by geologist Philip Mani and meteorite hunter Steve Arnold. ** It beats the original record holder, which was found in the same area. "The Space Wanderer" was discovered in 1949 by collector H.O. Stockwell. It has a mass of 650 kilograms (1,430 lb). * The name originated from German naturalist Peter Pallas who found a specimen in the mountains of Siberia. * Metaphysically, pallasites aids in prosperity, abundance, and emotional stability. It encourages reconciliation and bringing thoughtfulness into action. ** Pallasite deals with fear of flying and assisting in astral travel. ** Meteorites in general represent inner vision, spiritual awareness, and communication. Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Meteorites Category:Siderolites Category:Space Rocks Category:Multi-colored Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Defective Gems Category:Other Gems Category:Fabulous Five